Phasing Through Fire
by bri ght fading
Summary: A series of oneshots. Kyro. KittyPyro. For a livejournal community prompt. my penname changed was shadowcatandiceman
1. Reality

**Reality**

**Summary: **Kitty/Pyro. Between X1 and X2. This is a prompt for a live journal community called phasefire

**URL: **http/ community. livejournal. com/ phasefire/

No spaces.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Prompt:** Prompt table #4. Prompt #1

_He couldn't figure out why he was there..._

John had finally admitted, to himself, that he had feelings for her, yet he couldn't figure out why. He was a rebel without a cause and she was Ms. Goody-two-shoes, he thought they were polar opposites. So, after a large internal battle, he had finally decided he was going to go to her room and talk to her just to figure out what about her intrigued him, so much.

_So there he was just waiting for the right moment…_

Kitty was bored, well actually that was an understatement. Sure, Kitty loved her roommate, but Jubilee could talk someone's ear off and today Kitty was her target. Jubilee was normally talking to Bobby, but ever since Rogue had shown up he had pretty much blown everyone off –even John- Kitty thought to herself. Lately, she had noticed, she was thinking about John more and more and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

_She was half paying attention to her roommate but her mind kept wandering…_

John was thinking about Kitty replaying all their different conversations –there aren't many- he mused to himself. After a while of thinking reality finally set in that he liked her, because of exactly that, she was her. She was quiet, and shy; while he was outgoing, and cocky. She tamed his bad boy –most of the time- and he brought out the bad in her. No one knew much about Kitty, because she was so quiet; but he did only after having a couple of conversations with her, he realized he knew more about her than probably her best friend.

_She was thinking about him again…_

Kitty was so deep in thought trying to figure out what about him that she liked. She thought he was bad and crazy, and even every now and then hopeless; but she never gave up hope on him. She thought that somewhere under that bad boy motif was something good maybe even nice. She was right, one day she had been running to try and hide from Bobby and his water gun; she was phasing through rooms because they were empty or at least were supposed to be; she was fine until she made it to John's room. She had phased through the wall and scared the crap out of them both; John was laying on his bed writing in his notebook and when she walked through the wall he jumped and a few curse words were heard coming from that room. After they both calmed down and Kitty had explained what had happened he let her stay there to hide out. They talked about lots of things and she finally realized he wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

_He was musing over the day she phased through his wall and right into his life…But then reality set in and he knew what it was…_

_He loved her and he always will_

_Finally she realized what it was…_

_She loved him and she always will_


	2. Asleep on the Couch with You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Between X1 and X2**

**JOHNKITTYBOBBYROGUEJOHNKITTYBOBBYROGUE**

Kitty was sitting on the couch in the rec. room waiting on Bobby, Rogue, and John. They were supposed to be at the rental store picking out a movie for them to watch. For the four of them it had become a tradition that every Saturday they would get together and watch a movie or something. Suddenly Kitty heard the front door open; she turned around to see Booby and Rogue with John lagging behind with the plastic bag in his hand.

"Hey guys," Kitty said. Bobby and Rogue gave signs of acknowledgement and John just walked straight over to the DVD player, completely ignoring the fact that Kitty had said something, and put the movie in, "What movie are we watching?"

"The Ring," John replied smirking. Bobby and Rogue had sat down on the small blue loveseat on the left side of the room and Kitty and John were sitting on opposite sides of the small black couch.

"Oh my god! Whose idea was it to watch this movie?" Kitty asked bewildered, "I can't stand scary movies and you guys know it!" Bobby's and Rogue's eyes moved to John who was just smirking. John had known that Kitty hated scary movies and that was exactly why he had chosen the movie.

"Don't worry Kitten I'll protect you," John said and Kitty just scoffed and glared at him.

During the movie as Kitty would get scared she would scoot closer and closer to John. Halfway through the movie Kitty was right next to John. She was so close that she could hear his breathing and could take in the slightly musky scent that is John. At a particularly scary part of the movie, when Samara climbed out of the TV screen, Kitty shrieked and buried her head in the crook of John's neck. John just put an arm around her as she hid from the frightening scene. At the end of the movie Bobby and Rogue had both headed up to bed and John was about to get up when he looked down and saw Kitty sleeping with her head against his shoulder. John was going to be a jerk and wake her up but he decided to be nice for once in his life and just got comfortable, well as comfortable as he could get without waking Kitty up, and fell asleep.

The next morning Bobby and Rogue both woke up to find Kitty and John's beds empty. The two of them then found each other and agreed to check downstairs where they had last seen their two friends. When they arrived they found a very amusing site, John was asleep on the couch with Kitty's head on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her petite waist. Bobby pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the two. Rogue just looked at her boyfriend quizzically as to ask what in the world he was doing. Bobby replied by saying that John would deny it to the ends of the earth and he needed evidence to prove that he was right. Rogue told him that John would kill him for the picture and Bobby just shrugged and saved the picture anyways. Bobby and Rogue decided not to wake them up but just to let them sleep and wake up on their own.


	3. Sleeping Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**After X1**

**Sleeping Troubles**

John pulled the jacket closer to himself as a cold breeze rushed passed him. He couldn't sleep so he decided he would slip out and get some fresh air. When he had left Bobby was snoring away peacefully and he hadn't slept a wink, because he had way to many things on his mind.

"What are you doing out here?" a female voice asked from behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. He turned around to find Kitty standing behind him in flannel pajamas and a large t-shirt with a blanket wrapped around her small shoulders. John took a step towards his girlfriend, for about a year now the two had been going out, and with further inspection realized the large shirt was one of his that he had thought he lost.

"Couldn't sleep," she said with a small shrug. John walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head. Kitty laid her head against John's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. John shivered slightly and Kitty leaned back to look into his green-blue eyes. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss then pulled out for air. Kitty had a slight glaze over her eyes and shivered slightly. She pulled away and took his large hands in her small ones and dragged him in the mansion and headed to the school's recreation room.

John sat down on the couch as Kitty went and grabbed some blankets and then came, sat back down, and wrapped the covers around John and her. Kitty laid her head down on John's shoulder and just listened to his breathing; John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Kitty slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep while John just sat there thinking about all the wonderful things that had happened to him that year.


	4. Death

**Summary: Kitty looks for John on Alcatraz.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is just another oneshot and has nothing to do with any of the others.**

X.x.X

**Death**

X.x.X

"JOHN!"

"JOHN!"

"JOHN!"

Alcatraz was a complete disaster. Things were burning, there were bodies everywhere along with the haze of battle. There were broken plastic guns and empty cure cartridges littered across the ground. The smell of death hung heavy in the air along with the fog and smoke,

Kitty searched aimlessly for the fallen pyromaniac. Before John had left the two had been in a relationship and they had been seeing each other for weeks. After seeing everyone come back from Alkali lake with no John had broken her heart. She didn't eat or talk for weeks. Rogue had tried many times to get her to come out or talk or anything. And then here she was searching for him in this disaster of a battlefield after he had broken her heart. After Kitty had gone into the building and gotten the boy she had taken him to Bobby and run off to find John.

Kitty had to admit she had been mad at him when he had left. After watching Bobby knock him out from a far distance made all the hurt and anger disappear from her body. Kitty had made sure that Jimmy was safe with Bobby before running off in the direction that she had seen John and Bobby fight. When she made it there John was no where to be found, so now she was walking around yelling his name in hopes that he would hear her pleas and reply.

"Ki…tt…y?" it was faint but she could still hear it. She turned where the voice came from.

"John!" Kitty called out. She heard a slight sound of movement and moved closer to it. Her heart beat became erratic in the hopes that she had finally found John. Kitty walked around another car that was still smoking from the fire. She continued to walk in the direction the sound had come from. She heard Bobby and Peter calling her name out but tuned them out and kept walking towards the source of the noise.

The sight Kitty found next tore her heart out all over again as she found John leaning against a small post. He had dirt all over him and his clothes were tattered and ripped. He had blood trickling down from a long gash that ran from the middle of his forehead around to the apple of his cheek. She could see that he had taken off the igniters and his hands had a thin layer of ice over them. He had small cuts and scrapes, supposedly from Bobby's ice, all over his chest. Kitty almost broke down at the sight of John laying there looking so pitiful and small. She took his two large hands into her own smaller ones and started to rub them in hopes of warming them.

"Kitty…if I…don't…," John started to talk but let out a horrid cough instead.

"John, don't talk like that you're gonna be fine," Kitty managed to choke out behind her tears after realizing where John was going.

"No Kitty, I'm not…I don't deserve it…" John started.

"No John! Shut up everything is going to be okay."

"Kitty just listen please. If I don't make it I want you to know…" John coughed again.

"John…no stay with me," Kitty pleaded tears running steadily down her face.

"Kitty…I…I…love you," John coughed out before letting his head drop back into her lap.

"I…love you…too," Kitty managed to get out between her sobs. Kitty no longer felt John's breathe against her thigh and he was completely still. She checked for a pulse…nothing. Kitty closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face. She let her head drop against him and just sat there holding his limp body in her arms. That was how Bobby and Peter found her. Peter picked her up as the headed back to the adults leaving John's dead body where it was against Kitty's muffled protests.


	5. The Picture

**Summary: What if John found out about the picture that Bobby had taken when him and Kitty were a sleep on the couch? Follow up to "A Sleep on the Couch"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

X.x.X

**The Picture**

X.x.X

"He did what?!"

"Ya heard me. Bobby took a picture of you an' Kit asleep on the couch," Rogue said to a severely pissed John.

After waking up on the couch John had realized that he did have feelings for Kitty and the two -much to everyone's shock – had started going out. Rogue decided it would be hilarious if John found out about the picture.

"I'm gonna kill him!" John seethed.

"John, just remember Kit wouldn't be very happy if ya killed 'im," Rogue warned.

"I know but if I get a hold of him, he's gonna pay."

"Alright, John, proceed," Rogue drawled before moving out of the doorway allowing John to dart by her. Rogue just shook her head at the boys.

"Bobby, where are you I have to ask you a question?" John yelled.

"John?" John turned to see Kitty curled up in one of the chairs with a book in her hand.

"Hey, babe, whatcha doin'," he asked as she shifted to give him room. John sat in the chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"Weren't you looking for someone?" Kitty asked, shifting around trying to get comfortable on John's lap.

"Yea, Bobby, but I think he can wait," John smirked and leaned in to kiss Kitty. John slid his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance which she happily gave. Kitty shifted in his lap sliding her arms over his shoulders and slipped her small hands into his hair. John rested his hands low on her waist. He smirked when he heard the small moan that came from Kitty when he squeezed her backside.

"Gag me," a voice came from beside them and Kitty pulled away startled to find Bobby standing there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"'Xcuse me, ma'am," John said in a fake southern accent. He lifted Kitty off his lap and placed her back down in the chair before chasing after Bobby down the hall.

Kitty saw Rogue come down the stairs and ran over to her to see if she knew what was up with John, "Hey Rogue, do you know what's up with John?"

"Bobby took a picture of when you an' John fell asleep on the couch an' now John's on a rampage."

"Oh, ok. So how did John find out?" Kitty wondered.

"Me," Rogue chuckled slightly, "Ah wanted to see what John would do."

"Oh well that's fine as long as he doesn't hurt Bobby…too bad," Kitty said.

"Ya should see the picture it's real cute," Rogue let out.

"Where's Bobby's phone?"

"Right here," Rogue said as she pulled a blue flip phone out. She scrolled through the pictures until she found the right one. "Here it is," Rogue then handed the phone to Kitty.

"Oh my goodness," Kitty's cheeks gained a slightly red tint to them.

"Do ya want me to send it to ya?" Rogue southern voice sounded out.

"Sure…just don't tell John," Kitty smirked. Rogue punched in a few things into the phone and Kitty's phone started ringing, "I got it."

"Good 'cause here they come," Rogue said hearing footsteps coming fast down the hall. The two boys bursted in the room and Bobby ran straight to Rogue and stood behind her using her as a human shield.

"Kitty please make him stop," Bobby pleaded his eyes wide.

"John, just leave him alone," Kitty turned to her boyfriend.

"Fine," John growled. Rogue and Bobby left the room and John walked over to Kitty and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"We'll get him later, John," Kitty whispered in his ear causing a slight shiver to run through him. John's lips then crashed down on Kitty's in a hungry kiss. They both pulled away breathing heavily. John rested his forehead against hers and said, "I know."


End file.
